Un San Valentín para los hermanos Shiyama
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: ¿Cómo pasan el día de los enamorados Bat y Kemsha? ¿Nunca os lo habéis preguntado? ¡No importa, esta es una buena forma de averiguarlo!


**UN SAN VALENTÍN PARA LOS HERMANOS SHIYAMA**

**(One-Shot)**

Eran las 12:00 en Cercedilla, había pasado un mes desde que Kemsha había detenido a Bat y habían vuelto juntos a casa, eran una pareja oficial, y todo gracias al poder ocular de Bat para crear ilusiones mirando a los demás a los ojos. De ese modo les había hecho creer que Kemsha y él eran hermanos adoptivos, que el verdadero Shiyama era él, que ella venía de otra familia diferente, y desde ahí habían comenzado su noviazgo siendo aceptados como pareja por todos. Hasta Alex estaba feliz porque Kemsha pudiera salir con Bat con normalidad total. Ese día era 14 de Febrero del 2011, es decir, San Valentín. Bat y Kemsha dormían abrazados mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por las puertas de cristal de su terraza.

-Ohayo…-susurró Bat abriendo sus ojos verdes claros mientras la luz del sol le daba en la cara.

Sintió a su hermana pequeña durmiendo con él y sonrió cálida y sinceramente mirando su rostro sonriente y tierno, el cual decía que ella estaba muy feliz de poder estar durmiendo con él y poderle abrazar. Se quedó observando a su hermana mientras le venían ideas pervertidas a la cabeza.

-(Hermanita, te ves tan linda y sexy cuando duermes)-pensó Bat sonriendo todavía.

-O… Hayo…-susurró Kemsha abriendo sus ojos verdes claros también.

Se molestó un poco por la luz del sol, pero sonrió con amor y ternura a Bat en cuanto vio esa cálida y sincera sonrisa que sólo tenía el castaño cuando estaba delante de ella.

-¿Has dormido bien, hermanita?-le preguntó Bat cálidamente.

-Sí, ¿y tú?-le contestó Kemsha tiernamente.

Bat le besó salvajemente en la boca y ella se sonrojó mucho, cuando separaron sus labios ella estaba roja como un tomate y enternecida a la vez.

-Hermano…-susurró Kemsha más roja que un tomate y con ternura.

-¿Tú qué crees, hermanita?-preguntó Bat a Kemsha.

-Q… Que s… Sí-respondió la joven castaña oji verde sonrojada.

-Pues ya que estamos…-comenzó a decir Bat con una sonrisa lujuriosa, se situó sobre Kemsha en menos de un segundo, pero sin aplastarle con su cuerpo-Empecemos el día haciendo ''cosas''.

-Hermano…-susurró Kemsha más roja que un tomate y con una tierna sonrisa.

-Vamos, hermanita, yo sé que lo deseas, sé que te estás excitando justo ahora-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-N… No es ver… Verdad-negó Kemsha muy avergonzada.

-Sí que lo es, lo siento en tu sangre, fluye por mi cuerpo excitándose mientras estamos en esta posición-respondió Bat con orgullo-¿O has olvidado que por la sangre podemos saber lo que sienten los demás?.

-Cier… Cierto, tú bebiste la mía la primera vez que me hiciste ''cosas'', hermano, tienes razón-dijo Kemsha sonrojada y sonriendo con ternura-Sólo… Sé… Gen… Gentil.

-Claro, hermanita, seré muy gentil-dijo Bat relamiéndose con lujuria los labios para luego besar a Kemsha metiéndole la lengua en la boca salvajemente.

Ella correspondió al beso de su hermano mayor con la misma pasión y comenzaron a abrazarse con fuerza, una hora después, más o menos sobre las 13:00, ambos se levantaron y se vistieron, bajaron de inmediato a desayunar.

Bat y Kemsha estaban en la cocina sentados en una silla cada uno, aunque sus sillas estaban la una al lado de la otra por un lado de la mesa, cada uno tenía en la mesa en vaso lleno de sangre humana del tipo AB positivo.

-Hermano, me alegra haberte podido recuperar de las garras de Raze-dijo Kemsha sonriendo tiernamente mientras tomaba con una mano su vaso y le daba un pequeño sorbo.

Sus ojos se volvieron malvas con franjas doradas y surgieron sus colmillos.

-Gracias por liberarme, hermanita, de lo contrario no hubiera vuelto a ser realmente yo, ahora quien te la mete siempre soy yo, el verdadero Shiyama Bat, el único con derecho a hacerlo-dijo Bat sonriendo orgulloso y engreído.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso tras tomarlo también y sus ojos se volvieron malvas con franjas doradas y surgieron sus colmillos.

-Hermano, eres un pervertido…-susurró Kemsha muy sonrojada.

-Pero es porque te amo-dijo Bat con una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

-Entonces… ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-le respondió Kemsha sonriendo tiernamente.

-Claro, hermanita, es San Valentín-dijo Bat sonriendo cálida y sinceramente.

-Quiero hacer algo especial contigo hoy-dijo Kemsha tomando su mano derecha con ternura por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué tal si te doy por culo?, nunca puedo hacerlo porque te molesta que lo haga, pero hoy por ser un día especial podrías dejarme hacerlo-dijo Bat sonriendo con perversión.

-¡No!-negó Kemsha roja como un tomate-No me refería a esa clase de cosas especiales, sino a que me sacaras de casa y fuéramos a comer algo juntos, a ver una película, que me hicieras algún regalo, no sé, algo romántico.

-De acuerdo, hermanita-dijo Bat sonriendo mientras su mirada se volvía tierna y llena de amor hacia su hermana pequeña.

-Bien, vayámonos ya-dijo Kemsha bebiendo toda la sangre de su vaso de un trago.

-Como digas, hermanita-dijo Bat sonriendo cálidamente mientras hacía lo mismo que ella.

-¡Pues vamos!-exclamó ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, a lo que él respondió sonriendo con orgullo y arrogancia, como si él fuera el único merecedor de esos besos tan tiernos.

-(Mi hermana se ve tan linda y sexy, y actúa de una forma tan tierna… Quiero hacerle ''cosas'', al menos así le llegarán mis sentimientos)-pensó Shiyama Bat con una sonrisa cálida y sincera mientras se levantaba de su sitio y seguía a su amada hermana menor hacia fuera de la casa en la que vivían.

-Vamos a comer chocolate-dijo Kemsha sonriendo a Bat con ternura.

-Me parece bien, mejor si lo buscamos con sangre, ¿no?-contestó Bat.

-Hermano, no podemos preguntar algo así, sospecharían de nosotros-dijo Kemsha algo molesta.

-Cierto, hermanita, aunque con esa cara de molestia te ves más linda y sexy todavía-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Cállate, hermano-le dijo Kemsha muy roja y enternecida.

Ambos fueron hacia la churrería del pueblo, donde se vendían chocolates de San Valentín ese día, vieron toda la cola que había y se tuvieron que poner al final de ella, Bat quería entrar ya, pero Kemsha sabía sus intenciones, le conocía demasiado bien.

-El número uno en la cola debería ser yo, y tú deberías ser mi fiel acompañante-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída pensando en colarse.

-No, no nos colaremos, te lo ruego, hermano, sé bueno, hazlo por mí, por mí-le rogó Kemsha con ojitos suplicantes, a lo que él cedió.

-De acuerdo, hermanita, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides-dijo Bat sonriendo cálida y sinceramente.

Kemsha se sonrojó al verle sonreír así, estaba feliz de ver que él era feliz con ella.

-Te amo, hermano-le dijo Kemsha tomando con cariño uno de sus brazos.

Lo apretó contra sus pechos y Bat le sonrió tiernamente.

-Y yo a ti, amo tus pechos, tu ''zona especial'' y tus labios, y tu linda forma de ser-dijo Bat cálidamente a su hermana menor.

-Pervertido…-susurró Kemsha más roja que un tomate agachando la cabeza.

-(Amo tu sonrisa y lo linda que eres conmigo, amo tu ternura y tu cariño, amo tu corazón bueno y caritativo, y tus lindos ojos verdes, lástima que las palabras no me salgan así)-pensó Bat con una sonrisa tierna mientras contemplaba a su avergonzada y enternecida hermanita.

Esperaron hasta que les llegó su turno y entonces se pusieron delante del que servía los chocolates.

-Vaya, los hermanos Shiyama, ¿qué os puedo ofrecer?-dijo el dueño de la churrería sonriendo amablemente.

-Una para mi hermana y para mí, ya mismo-dijo Bat con desprecio-Ese es tu trabajo.

-Aquí tenéis, que disfrutéis del día de los enamorados-dijo el dueño de la churrería dándoles una caja negra en forma de corazón, a diferencia de las otras, que eran de color rojo intenso.

-Gracias-dijo Kemsha tiernamente mientras la tomaba con ambas manos siendo muy cuidadosa.

-De nada, que tengáis un buen día, Bat, Kemsha-dijo aquel hombre amablemente.

Shiyama Bat y Shiyama Kemsha se retiraron de allí con la caja negra con forma de corazón que decía con letras plateadas y tenebrosas ''Juntos para siempre''. Fueron hasta el Parque Prado luengo y se sentaron a comer el chocolate, aunque Bat no parecía contento con lo que les habían dado.

-La hicieron para nosotros, como si nuestro amor fuera negro y encima tenebroso-dijo Bat con odio en sus ojos-Como si fuera un amor prohibido.

-Cálmate, hermano, lo hicieron para distinguir nuestro amor del amor de los demás-dijo Kemsha sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Pero…-se iba a quejar Bat con más odio, pero su hermana le besó la mejilla tiernamente y sonrió cálidamente calmándose del todo.

-Nada de peros, sentir que estás a mi lado ya me hace feliz, hermano-le dijo Kemsha abriendo la caja negra para mostrar bombones de café.

-De acuerdo-respondió Bat y le besó salvajemente en los labios para luego tomar un bombón y dejarle de besar-No tenemos que usar las manos, tengo un buen plan para comerlos juntos.

-Te escucho, hermano-dijo Kemsha sin sospechar lo que Bat tenía pensado hacer.

El castaño de 16 años besó a su hermana en los labios con el bombón entre medias de sus bocas, el beso era tan dulce y salvaje que ambos se perdían, cuando se derritió del todo ambos se dejaron de mirar y sonrieron felizmente, aunque Kemsha estaba sonrojada, al contrario que Bat, que no sentía nada de vergüenza.

-Hermano…-susurró Kemsha muy ruborizada-Eso ha sido atrevido.

-Lo sé, volvamos a hacerlo, tú no tienes que hacer nada, sólo bésame y ya está-le respondió Bat sin darle tiempo a responder.

Al segundo le besó de nuevo con un bombón de café entre medias de sus bocas, el beso volvió a ser salvaje y necesitado por ambos, estuvieron así hasta terminar con los 48 bombones de la caja, Kemsha se hallaba excitada por tantos besos con lengua y por el sabor del chocolate más el sabor de la boca de Bat.

-¿Qué te ha parecido, hermanita, ha sido especial para ti?-preguntó Bat sonriendo cálidamente.

-S… Sí, ahora me siento feliz, has sido pervertido, pero me has dado mucho amor y hemos comido chocolate juntos-dijo Kemsha sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Ahora haré algo mucho más atrevido, si me dejas, hermanita-dijo Bat llevando una mano a su pantalón para meterla y acariciar sus braguitas tiernamente por ''cierta zona''.

-Hermano…-susurró Kemsha más roja que un tomate.

-Sólo siente, no pienses en nada-dijo Bat con ternura para luego besarle con una pasión salvaje mientras comenzaba a usar su mano como ya os imagináis todos.

Así solía ser un día de San Valentín para Bat y Kemsha, eran hermanos, pero se amaban, y tenían una forma especial de llevar su relación, sobre todo Bat, quien le daba su amor y su cariño de una forma especial.

**THE END**


End file.
